valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonsbane
Listen on YouTube Guitar Tab Lyrics Along the road in Hardorn, A place called Stony Tor A fearful band of farmers Flees Karsite border war A frightened band of farmers, Their children and their wives Seek refuge from a tyrant who Wants more than just their lives Now up rides Herald Vanyel, "Why then such haste?" says he "Now who is it pursuing, Who's anger do you flee? You are all of Hardorn Why seek you Valdemar? Is Festel no protection Or bide all his men too far?" "Oh Vanyel, Herald Vanyel, We flee now for our lives Lord Nedrin would enslave us Our children and our wives He'd give our souls to demons Our bodies to his men King Festel has not heeded Or he happens not to ken!" Now up speaks Herald Vanyel "The border is not far But you are all of Hardorn And not of Valdemar You are not Randale's people Can call not on his throne -- But damned if I will see you left So helpless on your own!" So forth goes Herald Vanyel And onward does he ride On Stony Tor he waits then Yfandes at his side With Nedrin's men approaching He calls out from on high: "You shall not pass, Lord Nedrin Nay, I shall not let you by!" Now only Herald Vanyel Stands blocking Nedrin's way "Now who are you, fool - Nothing! That dares to tell me nay!" Now up speaks Herald Vanyel, His voice like brittle glass: "The Herald Mage called Vanyel And tis I you shall not pass!" Now there stands great Lord Nedrin Behind him forty men With a wizard there beside him He pales and speaks again "So you are Herald Vanyel This place is not your land So heed me Herald Vanyel And now turn aside your hand! "Let be: I'll give you silver And I shall give you gold And I shall give you jewels fair That sparkle bright and bold And I shall give you pearls Or treasures of the sea If you will step aside here Leaving these poor fools to me!" "What need have I of silver With sweet Yfandes here? And all the gold I cherish Is sunlight bright and clear The only jewel I treasure Is a bright and shining star -- And I protect all helpless Not just those of Valdemar!" "Now I shall give you beauty Women, slaves, and men And I shall give you power You'll never see again! And I shall give you mansions, And I shall give you land If you will turn aside this day Aside and hold your hand!" "Now beauty held in bondage Is beauty that is lost And land and mansions blood-bought Come too high at the cost The power I have already All power is a jade -- So turn you back Lord Nedrin If of me you are afraid!" Lord Nedrin backs his stallion, The wizard he comes nigh "Prepare yourself bold Vanyel, For you shall surely die!" The wizard calls his demons The demons he commands And Vanyel, Herald Vanyel Lonely raises empty hands! The wizard calls his demons, The sky above turns black: The demons strike at Vanyel - He stands and holds them back! The demons strike at Vanyel They strike and hurt him sore But Vanyel stands defiantly To raise his hands once more! The sky itself descends now Upon bare Stony Tor It hides the awful battle The watchers see no more The wizard shouts in triumph Too soon he vents his mirth For Vanyel calls the lightning down And smites him to the earth! The clouds of black have lifted And there on barren ground Stands Vanyel, hurt yet victor, The demons tied and bound He looks down on Lord Nedrin His eyes grow cold and bleak "Now I shall give you Nedrin All the power that you seek!" Now Vanyel frees the demons And Nedrin screams with fear He sets them on the Karsites Who first had brought them here He sets them on the Karsites And on the Karsite land They look down on Lord Nedrin And they do not stay their hand! Now Vanyel calls the farmers "Go tell you near and far How thus are served the tyrants Who would take Valdemar! I am the bane of demons Their quarry I defend Thus Heralds serve a foeman And thus Heralds save a friend!" Awards * Nominee, Best Adaptation, Pegasus Awards, 1998 Category:Music Category:Songs